Elaine
|gender = Female |race = Fairy |height = |weight = |eye = n/a |hair = Blonde |family = King |occupation = Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth |affiliation = Capital of the Dead Fountain of Youth Fairy Clan |symbol = |manga = Chapter 19 }} is King's sister, and the Guardian Saint of the Fountain of Youth, who was killed by a demon in the Fairy King's Forest, and since her death, currently resides in the Capital of the Dead. Appearance Elaine has long and thin eyelashes, and cut hair that reaches her neck. She wears a single white one-piece sleeveless dress which is tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Elaine is shown to be a kind, caring and forgiving girl, who cares deeply for Ban and is willing to forgive King for abandoning her and the kingdom, but is slightly disappointed and unhappy that he did so. Due to several humans repeatedly trying to steal the water of the Fountain of Youth with malicious feelings, Elaine came to distrust humans, but soon came to trust Ban when she read his heart, and even started to have feelings for him. Like her brother, King, Elaine become bashful and embarrassed easily when it involve Ban in embarrassing situation. History Seven hundred years before the beginning of the series, Elaine's brother, the Fairy King Harlequin abandoned the kingdom to go out and save his best friend, Helbram and other Fairies, forcing Elaine to become the Fountain of Youth's Guardian Saint, live hundreds of years of solitude, and preventing her from leaving the Fairy King's Forest. As time passed, Elaine came to distrust humans as an aging king who dreamt of ruling forever sent an army to invade her country; a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her but all of those attempts were thwarted by herself. Bandit Ban At some point during her life, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree, in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. Elaine, thinking that he, like all other humans who desired immortality, had malicious feelings, quickly blew him off the tree with her wind manipulation abilities. He, still being alive, persistently kept climbing up, and she, kept blowing him off, with the actions of each angering and annoying the other. As Ban then removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight her, she also does so. Seemingly attacking her, Ban then manipulates his weapon to instead grab the cup which has the water from the fountain, surprising Elaine. Before he could drink it, she immediately immobilizes him with the branches of trees. Elaine then tries to explain to him that without the fountain, the forest would die, and soon realizes, by reading his mind, that he has no malicious feelings, and unbinds him. Some time later, after asking him his name and the reason he wants immortality and receiving the answer, she informs him that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of her brother, to which he responds, commenting that it must have been "boring as hell", and irritating her. When he then proceeds to leave the forest, she is seen dejectedly expressing her desire for him to have stayed there for a longer time. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. Sometime later, when Elaine states her desire to go out of the forest with Ban, he hears her and questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties and allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, which surprising him. Just then, an unnamed demon from he Demon Clan started burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Ban instructs her to take the fountain's cup and escape, and then uses his three-section staff to remove the demon's heart. She, however, tries to stop him and inform him that demons have multiple hearts; the demon then immediately and fatally wounds both Ban and Elaine with its claws. In desperation, she makes him drink the water through her mouth, since he did not have the strength to drink it himself, thus making him immortal. After the demon is defeated by the now-immortal Ban, and the whole forest burns due to the its purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. Ban then tries to declare that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc After coming to the Capital of the Dead, Ban immediately senses her to be nearby, and when she flees, chases her, himself being chased by King. She then watches as King and Ban battle , and after the former petrifies the latter with his sacred weapon, flies toward Ban and kisses him, thus releasing the petrification, surprising King. As she and Ban share their reunion, she refuses King's requests to let him see her, since she was still angry at him for abandoning the kingdom. They then feel the ground rumbling due to Guila's power, and before Ban rushes to fight her, she questions him as to why he had come to see her. When he answers that he just wanted to tell her that he will definitely make her his someday and then leaves, she happily thanks him, while King is angered by Ban's words. As Ban battles Guila, she is seen worrying about him. While the battle continues, King expresses his perplexity at Elaine "forgiving" Ban, the man who he thinks had killed her. She then informs him that after he had abandoned the kingdom, and the 700 years she lived in solitude were brightened up by Ban in just a week, and also informs King that Ban had provoked him into attacking since he discovered him to be her brother. She also adds that Ban is not the person King believes him to be, explaining that King now being able to see her is because of her wanting him to understand Ban and help him. Just then, Elizabeth and Hawk encounter them while trying to flee the battle that is still ongoing, with her then disappearing as King questions her for the reason she cares for Ban. During King's battle against Guila, she states that she was confident of him granting her wish of him helping Ban, that his power is greater when he wields for others, rather that himself, her knowing of him blaming himself for the destruction of the kingdom, and that he shed countless tears for their death. As Guila is defeated, she continues to explain the human kingdom's alliance with the fairies' forest, and reveals King to be the Fairy King Harlequin, the lord of the fairies, the one that was most respected, and the one who repelled all the invasions to the fairies' homeland. After Guila is defeated, Elaine appears near the group, theorizing that she returned to the living world due to the impact of the resulting explosion, since the Holy Knight, unlike Ban and the others, had come to the Capital of the Dead with only her soul and not her body. As everyone's bodies then start disintegrating, Elaine explains the phenomenon to be due to the world, which is for the dead, rejecting the living, who do not belong there. After the both share their final goodbyes, she then thanks King for protecting Ban. Abilities/Equipment When Elaine was alive, she was powerful enough to protect the Fountain of Youth by herself in her brother's place. Abilities Despite possibly being physically weak like her brother, King, Elaine demonstrates unique abilities to manipulate the nature to a certain degree. With the Fairy King's Forest, she displays capabilities of controlling the branches of trees within the Fairy Realm. This ability is shown to be able immobilize or harm individuals, with the branches acting her as limbs. A second ability demonstrated, is her control over wind, which she manipulates to blow physical objects away. *'Heart/Mind Reading:' Elaine also has the ability to read human minds, thoughts and memories, a common ability among fairies. *'Levitation:' Elaine possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight. she demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. She can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and people as she did when she first met Ban. This seems to be a common ability among fairies. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. This seems to be a common ability among fairies, it however was not seen due to she never needing it. Relationships Family King King is Elaine's brother and was the king of they country. Elaine was upset at King for leaving her alone to protect the Fountain of Youth but was willing to forgive him and ask him to save Ban. Others Ban Initially thinking that he was a typical bandit with malicious intentions, Elaine tried to kill Ban, but soon understood that he had no such intentions upon reading his mind. She later came to befriend him when he stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for a week, even starting to have feelings for him. Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Elaine of Benoic is Lancelot's mother, and the wife of King Ban, who is the namesake for Ban. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at a romantic relationship between Ban and Elaine. *It was reveal by the author that Elaine can transform like King does, however, she doesn't show it off and doesn't need to. *It is unknown why King and Elaine are the only Fairies without wings. *It was revealed by the author that Elaine goes commando. References }} Navigation es:Elaine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fairies